Don't have a name yet
by Petpet
Summary: A Story with a couple original characters, my first attempt at a fanfic


This is only my second attempt at a fanfiction.

I don't own Naruto.

You woke up before the sun came up. You had about an hour before the scorching heat enveloped the desert. "Why did I come to this sand pit, I could have gone anywhere else. Ryuu, you idiot, why didn't you just turn around and head to that coast," you told yourself. You got up and began to dust yourself off. You were carrying your sword, the Dragon Flame Sword, on your back. It was twice as long as your body, so it was dragging in the sand. Any normal person would not be able to use it. But you were not a normal person. When you were born a bloody war was raging, and the angry spirits of the dead became a giant demon, a huge black dragon. Even after the war was won, the dragon continued to kill innocent people, destroying village after village, until it got to the village hidden in the Flames and Shadows, your village. No matter how many shinobi attacked it, the demon barely took any damage. The leader of your village was forced to seal it in you, giving you great strength and wisdom, along with pitch black hair and blood-red eyes. You were, however, made an outcast because the monster that was inside you killed so many innocents.

After your fifteenth birthday you had ran away from your village, becoming a missing-nin. You could never return, so you went from village to village, learning jutsu, until you arrived in the village hidden in the mist. There you trained with the seven demon swordsmen, learning their techniques and jutsu until they found out your secret. Then you were forced to flee again. Now you were leaving the village hidden in the sand, you had chosen to leave the village before anyone found out your secret. You had met Gaara, someone else who was possessed by a demon, and even learned to use a sand shield, although you need tons of chakra to keep it up. You had even learned how to use the powers of the demon inside you, you could channel it's chakra into your eyes, making them faster than the Sharingan and having more precise vision than the Byakugan, but at a cost, if you used it for more than one hour you would begin to go blind. You found this out by trial and error, you now had to wear glasses.

As the blistering heat enveloped the sand around you, you ran as fast as you can, trying to get out of the sun. As you ran you began to see a city in the distance, you suddenly noticed that your surroundings had changed, you were at a huge waterfall with two statues on either side. "This must be that valley of the end that I heard about, the place that the two shinobi, the two that founded the village hidden in the leaves. I remember that the two founders of the village hidden in the flames and shadows killed each other in that war." You muttered.

--Flashback--

The bloody war that was going on was started when the two leaders of your village, one a master in flame jutsu and the other a shadow specialist, began to fight over who would be the leader of the village. The shadow ninja was the one that defended the village from it's enemies, but the flame shinobi was the one who cleared the land and worked. The flame shinobi knew she would not win on her own, she was not strong enough, most of her army was killed by the demon. She was going to lose, so she hid out, far from the village. She did not give up however, she was planning to use the destructive power of the dragon to cause chaos. Then she and the remainder of the ninja loyal to her would attack and seize control. She planned to use you as a weapon, hoping that if he could control you she could control the power of the demon.

Her plan might have worked too, except that you were treated as an outcast, causing you to doubt her, she planned the attack the day of your fifteenth birthday, but you left in the middle of the fight, knowing that it was pointless. You left as the two leaders began to fight, as you saw them use their jutsu to kill each other, you had seen your mother and father kill each other. You could not face yourself, thinking that you abandoned them, when you knew they never really loved you. You knew that your brother would seize power, he was the second most powerful shinobi in the village, after you. You left, never to return.

--End Flashback--

As you began to remember you suddenly noticed someone was following you, you turned around. It was some kid with spiky hair and a big purple bow tie around his waist. "So, you finally noticed me. So you are from the village hidden in the leaves, I'm afraid theat you won't make it back home." The weirdo said.

"And who are you?" You said as you grabbed your sword.

"I am your destroyer, Sasuke Uciha" The kid told you. He grabbed his own sword and began to make hand signs. "Time to try out my new technique." He muttered as he made a ball of lightning in his hand. He placed his hand over his sword, and as the lightning wrapped around it, the sword became twice as long and lightning crackled around it..

"That's all you got?" You said to him as you pulled out your huge sword. You began to cast your own jutsu, one that you had created yourself, you surrounded the entire waterfall with shadows that only you could see through. The weird kid couldn't do anything. Then you saw him swing, nearly slicing your arm off. "That was close, too close..." you thought as you realized that he could see you. "Can you see me?" you asked.

He turned and answered "yes." You noticed that his eyes were different than before, they were red with little swirls.

"How? This shadow is thicker that the hidden mist jutsu." You said as you began to swing at him.

" You haven't heard of the sharingan? You must not be from the village hidden in the leaves, but I can't let you go anywhere with the location of lord Orochimaru's base." He told you as you saw a weird mark spread over his body.

"What is that?" You said as you got rid of the shadows, why waste chakra for a useless jutsu. You got ready for anything. "That was a base, that weird mansion?" you thought to yourself.

"This?" he said pointing at the mark, "you have never seen a curse mark before?" Then he charged. You noticed he was full of renewed strength, could it be the work of that mark?

You dodge and saw him slip, this was your chance. "Here it goes Flame Shadow jutsu: Black Drago Slash!" You cried out as a black fire wrapped around your blade and you formed a dragon that attacked Sasuke. You saw him fall off the cliff and land in the river below. "That took a while, just who was that kid, and what was up with that mark?" You said as you sheathed your blade and started to lean against a tree, you were almost out of chakra, that last attack nearly drained you.

"What, tired already?" You heard coming from the valley. As you stood you saw that the weird kid was back up the cliff, but his skin was covered in those marks, and a pair of hands was growing out of his back.

"Eww!" You yelled as he tried to attack you, only to miss and crash in a tree. As you rolled over laughing you saw him stand up, he was soaking wet!

"Quit laughing!" he told you as he started to pull a branch out of his hair and brush off dirt. You could barely breathe, let alone get up and fight. As he tried to stab you all you could do was roll over so that he would miss.

"Nice try, that is all you can do? And what happened to your skin?" You said as you kicked him out of the way and stood up. You drew your sword as he stood up and wiped blood off of his face. "And how did you survive that fall?"

"You sure are full of questions, aren't you? This mark is a curse mark, I told you, It gives me intense strength. That is how I survived and what happened to my skin. And as for your first question, you have seen nothing yet!" he said as he started making hand signs. "Fire style jutsu: Phoenix flower jutsu!" He called out as fire balls shot out of his mouth.

"You have horrible aim..." you said as you dodged them, one after another. "Flame Shadow Jutsu: Dragon Claw!" You called out as a huge black claw came out of your hand and grabbed Sasuke. "See ya!" You said as you jumped, gripping your sword. " It's been bad knowing you." You said as you brought your sword down on his head, out to have it knocked away by a kunai, It only cut a big patch of hair off of his head. Then you turned to see who threw the kunai, it was a really pale looking guy.

"Lord Orochimaru, let me ask for your forgiveness, This trespasser was stronger than I expected." Sasuke groveled to the man as you began to run as fast as you can, just looking at that man made your skin crawl, even the demon inside you was uneasy. Who was this freak? You hurried to the village that kid was talking about.

As you entered the village you went to see the leader of the village, the hokage. You had something that you needed to do. You were tired of running, you were going to step up and accept your role as the leader of your village, but you needed a guard to escort you, you were a missing-nin after all, you would be attacked before you even got to the outskirts of the village. It was a woman that looked to be in her thirties, until someone behind you said "Don't be fooled, she is really about fifty".

"What!" you yelled as you prepared to tell her your situation. You payed all your money, which was not that much, you had only done a few odd jobs in each village you had been too, you only had enough for ramen after paying. You greedily ate, not even leaving a drop of soup. Then you went to the outskirts of the town and climbed a tree so that you could sleep under the stars, but really you could not afford a hotel room.

When You woke up you saw that it was morning, you went into the city to find your bodyguards. You had to accept some really hyper kid and a jounin, named Naruto and Kakashi. As you began to follow them you were wondering why a ninja would wear an orange jumpsuit. You then saw that you were getting closer to home, the sky was darker and the air was warm. You saw that your village's walls had been burned and scratched, probably from the attack two years ago. You then saw that someone was following you. "Hey, you, Kakashi.."

"I know, he's been following us for about a hour," Kakashi told you cooly.

"Who's been following what?" Naruto said confused.

"You're a real moron aren't you?" You told Naruto. You laughed when he stuck up his nose and looked away. Then you saw the figure that was chasing you jump in the path.

" I was wondering when you would come back, traitor!" cried the man as he pulled out a knife. "You had to bring bodyguards? How weak are you, can't you fend for yourself?" He said as he charged. Kakashi quickly knocked him out cold.

"What was that guy talking about?" Naruto asked.

"It's really not any of your business... All you have to do is help me get to the castle." You said as you entered the village, keeping to the shadows, which wasn't that hard. When you got to the palace gates you told the two shinobi to keep watch, to make sure no guards came through. When you entered the palace you made quick work of the guards, knocking them unconscious and tying them up.

You saw your brother sitting on a throne made of gold, with a strange tattoo on his face, it was shaped like a fang. Was it another curse mark? You saw him stand and say, "Brother, you finally decided to return, now we can finally finish the execution of all the rebels." He then he drew his sword, which looked like the silhouette of a dragon. Then he charged, but you, drawing your sword, blocked it as you began to make hand signs.

"Shadow Flame Jutsu: Dragon Fire Clone!" You cried out as flames shot out of your sword and became shadow clones, but these were no ordinary clones, if they were destroyed a black flame would shoot out and engulf the enemy. Then you charged, or your clones did anyway. You stayed back, thinking of a plan. Then you figured it out. You cried out "Flame shadow jutsu: Dragon Claw!" as a claw shot out of your hand and grabbed your brother, but he used a substitution jutsu and the claw crushed the sheath of his sword. "Where did he go?!" you muttered to yourself.

"You're trying to kill me, Ryuu?" He said as he stood on the roof above you.

"Yes, why do you think I came back, I am the strongest and the oldest, Blaze, I am the true leader of the village." You yelled at him as one of your clones attacked, making him have to jump out of the way, if he blocked the attack he would still get burned. You made five of your clones jump around him and hold onto him as you called out "Shadow Flame Jutsu: Dagon Claw!". This time you knew you couldn't miss. You made the clones around him explode in a cloud of fire, burning his whole body. Then you saw the mark on his face grow over his body, covering every wound and making spikes grow out of his back, shoulders, knees, and elbows. "What the.." you said as he grew into a monster.

"This is a curse mark of my own design, I call it the chaos curse mark, I am invincible now" he said as he disappeared, reappearing behind you and grabbed you on the neck, trying to break your head off, but you had used a substitution jutsu, swapping with a clone, as he burned his arm the curse mark began to grow darker, becoming darker than the shadows around him. You could not see him, so you used the power of the demon inside you and channeled it's chakra into your eyes, making it so that you could see every move he made and predict what he was going to do next.

"Heh," you told him as you dodged all his moves and countered each one, "you are really pathetic, aren't you..., so much for being invincible," You then grabbed his arms as he tried to charge and threw him into the wall. "Now surrender, I don't want to kill the last of my family." You said as you stood over him.

"Nice try, acting all noble, when you're the reason our parents were killed, if you had not abandoned them at least one would be alive!" He yelled as he began making hand signs. Then he cried out, "Shadow Flame Style: Chaos Sacrifice!"

"What? That is a forbidden technique, it causes your body to rot away, even if you win you will die too." you said as you realized that this was going to be a fight to the death.

"Now I will avenge our parents!" he said as he stood and the curse mark glowed with power. Suddenly all the light went out of his eyes, they turned pitch black. Now I will get my vengeance!" he cried out as he grabbed his sword and gripped it so tightly that the handle cracked. "Now I will kill you, brother!" He said as he charged, nearly slicing through your sword. You realized that you were going to have to kill your brother to stay alive. You suddenly felt great hate flowing through you, as though you hated everything and everyone, like you wanted to destroy everything. Then you noticed you chakra was changing, it was becoming black and red, swirling together around your body and your sword. You noticed that the chakra flowed into the cracks in your sword and made them whole again. You knew this was the power of that demon, that your anger had released it.

You were filled with power and rage, You gripped your sword as the chakra swirled faster and faster. "This is a jutsu of last resort, Shadow Flame Style: BlackFire Destroyer!" You cried out as the chakra surrounded your blade. You swung and the immense amount of chakra shot out, destroying your brother and half of the village behind him. When all was done, you could not stand up and passed out. When you awoke you were in an infirmary, Kakashi and Naruto were standing beside you.

"Awake at last?" Kakashi asked you as he looked up from his book.

"Yeah, and what happened," then you saw the cover of his book, "Make-Out Tactics, what in the world are you reading that for? What are you, a pervert or something?" When you tried to sit up you realized that you could barely move. "So, that last attack did use all my chakra."

"Yeah, and you were lucky you were facing the other way when you used that jutsu, or you would have wiped out most of the houses and villagers." Naruto said, butting in.

"Oh, well, What happened after I passed out?" you asked Kakashi as he put his book away.

"Well, it turns out your brother was a tyrant, he had a few supporters, but the general public say that they will accept you as their leader, so, they asked, would you like to be the Tsukikage?" he answered.

"Of course, I just have to heal first, it should only take a few days." You said as you closed your eyes.

"OK, well, if that's all, I guess we'll be off." Kakashi said as he stood and walked towards the door.

"See ya," You told him as he left. You could now sleep and heal, When you were out of this hospital you would become the Tsukikage, and your destiny would be fulfilled.


End file.
